A gift for my inspector
by Starfoxfan123
Summary: Carmelita has been having a rough week, so her favorite raccoon tries to cheer her up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I'm back for another sly X carmelita. Hope you all enjoy this story and if you do, make sure to let know by PM or reviews. I think that's all I got to say for now, so lets get into the story now.**

* * *

It's been a slow week for carmelita, as she spun around in her chair, waiting for any calls to get her out of the office.

Minutes pass by.

"Really" she said looking at the clock.

 _You can get through this, just one more hour and you're off for the whole weekend._

The inspector sigh in relief as she was exhausted of the constant file she had to look into.

The time was miserable for carmelita, feeling like she was being stuck in a cell, she groan of boredom. After sometime now in her office, carmelita thought she deserved a break. So the vixen decided a coffee break would be a great way to kill the last hour.

As she walked in the break room, a smiled appear on her face, usually this one particular husky officer would try to take his chance, asking carmelita to come to his place for some fun time.

This man would annoyed carmelita, but she knew how to deal with it, just a simple flat no usually did the trick, after all, she was a hot temper fox, and everyone knew it would be best, not to piss carmelita off.

Luckily for her, he wasn't there to bother her.

After taking a long coffee break, the hour had finally came to an end, and carmelita was finally able to clock out and enjoy her weekend.

As she walked outside and headed towards her car, a random voice called out to her, near the corner of interpol building was the husky police officer.

"Hey hotty, where are you heading out to".

"Damn it, why is he here" carmelita mumbled to herself as she recognize that voice, it was that guy who always tried to hook up with her whenever she was on her break.

Carmelita turned around to see the officer walking towards her, she rolled her eyes as he annoyed her.

 _Seriously, will this idiot ever get the message._

"Listen to me you annoying husky, because I'm only going to say this once, I don't like you, and I'll never will, so stop asking me to come sleep with you, cause I am not into that, got it" carmelita said in anger as she started to growl at the men.

"Oh come on, just give it a chance, I promise, you'll have a great time" the husky said as placed his hand on carmelita muzzle.

"If you don't want to have a broken arm, I suggest you back off right now" carmelita said as she began to growl angrily, this time showing her fangs.

The husky sigh from annoyance knowing carmelita had no interest on going with him, he then did what he was told and backed away from the vixen, "fine, I'll stop messing with you for good, he then turned around started to walk away. "I can see why they call you old ironside".

Carmelita was more furious now as she wanted to punch this man, she paused herself and took a deep breath to calm herself down, carmelita then opened the door to her car and drove home.

* * *

 **Carmelita house**

It was now 12:00 a.m and carmelita was in her living room watching TV for hours, the vixen yawned as she was comfy laying down on the couch. "I think it's time to call it a night" carmelita said as she got up from the couch and made her way towards her bedroom.

"finally, some peace quiet" carmelita mumbled, she then fell asleep.

 **11:00 am**

The vixen yawned after having a good nap, usually carmelita would wake up around seven to get ready for work, so whenever she had a chance to sleep for a few more hours, she gladly take it.

As she got up from her bed and entered the living room, carmelita notice a tiny gift box with a folded paper beside it.

Curious and worried how this gift got into her house, carmelita started to walk towards it.

She then picked up the folded paper with the words _**open it**_ on the front of it.

She then opened the paper and began reading it.

 _ **Hey**_ ** _gorgeous_** _ **, it's your favorite thief writing this.**_ Carmelita rolled her eyes, but had a slight smile. _ **So I know this is going to sound creepy, but I had recently been spying on you, while you were in your office at interpol for the past week. At first, I was suppose to observe the new security systems you guys installed for bentley and I did. After finishing my duty, I was about to head back to my place, until I realize, I was near your office window. Curious to what you were doing, I did just that. I felt sorry, as I saw you stressed out from all the files you had on your desk, while you also had to put up with that jerk who works there. So to make you feel better, I got you this gift, and don't worry my lovely fox, I didn't steal it, I actually bought it. Hope you enjoy it, my beautiful inspector.**_

Carmelita smiled as she placed the card down, she then sigh "why do half to make my job more difficult ringtail".

 _Also how do keep finding a way to break into my house without me noticing._

Carmelita picked up the small gift box with her as she sat on the couch, she then tore the gift wrappings to see a small black case. Carmelita was shocked, to see pearl necklace with a diamond heart shape on it.

She quickly put the necklace on her neck and went into her bathroom to check herself in the mirror, she frowned for a quick moment as she looked a little sloppy from just waking up from her sleep. But the frown instantly change into a smile as she couldn't believe sly would give this to her.

She walked out of her bathroom and back to the living room where picked up the letter. "Next time I see you, I'll make sure, to thank you ringtail".


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, sorry it took me so long to update this story, but holy crap, I have been busy with a lot of things for the past weeks. But I finally mange to make this, Hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you think of it by review or pm. Also thank you all for the positive message that was sent in the pm, thumbs up to you guys. Oh yeah, let know if y'all would also want a one shot squeal to this story. Alright that's all I half to say for now, enjoy the story.**

* * *

He smiled as he was checking himself in the mirror. The raccoon gave himself a quick nod approving of the clothes he picked out from his closet. "Not bad" he said to himself" he then exited out of his room and made his way in the living room where his friends were playing video games.

His friends pause their game as they heard him enter, they both looked at him. "Hey sly, why are you all dressed up? It's twelve a.m" bentley said.

Sly shrugged "I don't why, but I just feel like going out for walk, you know have a look around Paris" he paused for second "without having to run from the police".

"I see" bentley said".

"You looked amazing buddy" murray said giving sly a thumbs up. Sly grin "thanks for the compliment murray".

"What do you think pal" sly said to bentley. Bentley didn't say anything as he was staring at sly. Unlike his usual attire, sly was wearing a buttoned black long sleeve shirt, and pair of dark blue jeans. He also had on his usual blue hat on.

"I like it, but don't you think you'll get notice in public" bentley said. Sly smirk "come on bentley, remember when we all went to go steal the clockwerk wings from rajan, and I had to tango with the lovely inspector carmelita".

"Yes".

"Well all I wore was just a tuxedo, and not one person recognize me, not even carmelita, well until I gave her the hint it was me with that rose" he grin.

"He has a point" murray said.

Bentley groan "alright, you made your point". Sly smiled "Alright then, I'm heading out now, do you guys wanna come". "Were okay here, besides me and murray just order pizza five minutes ago".

"Okay then, make sure to save me a slice" sly said as he walked out of the house, closing the door.

"Murray chuckled "Sorry sly buddy but no promises".

Sly took deep breath as he inhale the cool breeze, he always enjoyed this kind of weather. As sly was walking, he never really notice how many people actually walked around at this time, sure it's not as busy when it's daytime, but it was still a few people out though.

Sly didn't know why, but seeing other people in the city made feel more calm and warm, "Glad I'm not the only one walking around at this time, then again it is the city of lights, no such thing as rest here".

 **1 hour later**

"After enjoying the walk in Paris and having time to himself, sly began to yawn as he was getting sleepy. He decided to call it a night as he turned around and started to make his way back. While he was walking back, sly notice a small cafe shop across the street from him. Seeing the open sign glowing, he headed towards the cafe.

"A coffee sure sounds good right now" he said to himself as he yawn. "Hope they have french vanilla". As sly entered the cafe, he took a moment to look at the place. There were only five customers inside, all of them sitting their own small area. All having some sort of devices with them. Sly did spot an empty table with someone's drink still there, but shrugged it off as he went to the counter to place his order.

While waiting for a worker to take his order he heard someone coming out of the restroom and taking a seat somewhere, he didn't look as he was staring at the menu.

"Hello there handsome" a female lynx worker said to sly "how may I help" she said with a friendly smile.

Sly was caught off guard "Oh hey" he said shyly "Can I have a small french vanilla please". "Okay, and will that be all sir". "Yes ma'am" sly said as he nodded. "Okay then, that will be two dollars and fifty cent, would you like to pay cash or credit.

"Cash".

After getting his coffee sly went and sat near at table for two, he sat in the chair facing away from the other people in the cafe. He sat there closing his eyes for a moment while resting on his arm.

He wasn't upset or anything, he just took a moment to think. While doing so he heard footsteps coming in his way, he heard the chair from other side of his table moved a little, as if someone took a seat there.

Sly open his eyes to see what was going on "Can I help you ma'am….." he was stunned, not believing who was in front of him.

Carmelita grin "What's wrong ringtail, cat got your tongue".

Sly snapped out it and grin "No a fox did"

Carmelita rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here".

"Nothing much, I just wanted to go out for the night, have a nice walk in Paris and enjoyed the lights".

"I see".

"Now why is a beautiful lady like you doing here, did you miss your favorite thief" sly said taking sip of his coffee, he then burn his tongue "Aww".

Carmelita chuckled at him "No I didn't spent my day looking for a idiot racoon, but I am glad I found you".

"Are you going to chase me, cause if you are do, I could really use a ten second head start" sly grin as remembered what happened last time.

Carmelita started to blush "No I'm not going to chase you, I'm too tired to even think about catching you right now".

"Whoa that's a shocker, so why are you glad to see me".

"Because I wanted to say thank you".

Sly was surprised "Thank me for what ?"

"For the gift you gave me a week ago".

Sly chuckle happily "Hey you deserve it, after all you are the best inspector at interpol, besides you've been working hard and I know an amazing person like you should get something nice" sly said blushing a little.

Carmelita smiled as she got from her chair, she then leaned down a little, and gave sly a hug which lasted for few seconds "thanks ringtail, I really appreciate it, by the way look handsome with that shirt on".

Sly grin "Thanks and as always, you look beautiful carmelita".

She smiled "Well I gotta go, I need start getting some sleep for later on when the sun comes up" carmelita said as she started heading towards the door.

"Carmelita wait" sly said quickly.

Carmelita turned around.

"Do want me to come walk you home, it is really late after all".

"While I can take care of myself, I could enjoy some company on the way home".

After that, carmelita fox and sly cooper were walking with each other, both having one arm wrapped around the others.

Once they made it to carmelita apartment, they let go of each other.

"Thanks for walking me back ringtail".

"No problem carm, have a goodnight" sly said as he turned to walk away.

"Hey cooper" carmelita said

"Yes Carm"

"I forgot to give you your gift" carmelita said as she pulled sly in for quick kiss on the lips.

She then lightly push him back and grin "have a goodnight as well ringtail" carmelita said blushing madly while heading into her home and closing the door.

Sly stood there blushing madly with a grin "you to my beautiful carm" he then turned away and began heading home, having the best night he had in a long time.


	3. Final Chapter part 1

**Hey Everyone, sorry for not updating this story in awhile. I've been busy with a lot of things for the past month or two, so again my bad. Also this chapter is going to be short compare to my usual. The reason why is because, this a part one final chapter so yeah. Any who I hope you enjoy this story so far.**

 **Thanks for being patient.**

* * *

"Ummm sly, where are you going at this time, It's one A.M" bentley said as he and the raccoon were in the main room, while the turtle was looking at some places for future heist. Bentley could've sworn he thought everyone was asleep, well that was until he saw sly heading towards the door.

Sly smiled as he opened the door to the outside. He then stop himself from exiting the door and looked at bentley. "Oh you know, go out and to have a little fun and enjoy the beautiful night of Paris".

Bentley sigh, looking at sly with annoyed facial "I'm not gonna be in a rush to bust you out" he paused " If she catches you".

Sly chuckled "don't worry mama bentley" the turle shot him a death glare "I'll get back here safe and sound". Sly then closed the door and began to make his way towards a certain location where his favorite inspector happens to live.

* * *

 **Paris**

 **1:45 A.M**

Carmelita sigh as she was standing on top of a building while staring down at the alleyway from across the street. She growled as she felt like this small task was waste of her time, but she didn't have a say in it, so she try to shrugged it off.

For the past week, there's been many calls about two man stealing money from people in this certain location. Unfortunately whenever the victim or witness tries to call the police, the two criminals seems to disappear into the alleyways and do the same thing the next night.

Because of this, carmelita was now assign to capture the criminals and put them away. But for the past three hours, nothing has occurred.

Carmelita sigh again "great, I just had to be put on this task" she mumbled to herself "really was everyone else at interpol busy pffff bull".

While keep an eye out in the area, the vixen's mind began to think about the walk she and sly had with each other, and the surprise kiss she planted on the master thief. She then began doze in her thoughts. Thinking about what her life could of been like if she and sly were to just work in on the same team. Whether working with her and Interpol or joining sly and his gang.

The vixen quickly snap out of her thought as she shook her head. _Come on carmelita get a hold of yourself, this is not the time to be thinking about him, you've gotta focus on this job._

The vixen did her best to concentrate on her job, but became alerted from hearing a thump noise behind her. She turned around with her shock pistol in her hand, getting ready to defend herself. She lower her weapon after seeing who was behind her. The person standing right in front of her, was none other than sly cooper himself.

"Ugh hi" sly said nervously due to seeing the pistol carmelita had in her hand.

The vixen exhaled in relief, realizing it was sly and not some stranger. "For heaven sake cooper, don't sneak up like that on me...wait why are you even here ?".

Sly smiled shyly "Well at first I was gonna try to surprise you by leaving something special at your door, but when I was heading towards your place, I saw you standing here, on this building, so I came to say hello".

Carmelita sigh "Cooper now's not a good time".

Sly tilt his head "Whats Wrong".

"Nothing's wrong ringtail, I'm just working and I can't be distracted right now" the vixen then turned around to focus on the alleyway again.

Still looking at the vixen, sly notice that carmelita's hands had clenched into a fist. He then walked up right beside her and stared in the same area she did "rough day ?".

Carmelita nodded "It's been like hell" she then looked down at the ground "after all, its been about two months since I last saw you" she said sadly.

Sly felt bad for the vixen as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry carm, its just that the gang and I haven't been able to find place for a heist, so we been traveling to look for one". He sigh "Honestly its been taking a toll on me".

The vixen turned to sly and stared at him. He wasn't lying, just from looking at him, carmelita could see dark circle forming underneath his eyes.

 _Could all those years of running, jumping from buildings, staying up all night, starting to wear him down._

Without any warning the vixen grabbed sly's hand, getting his attention. giving him a serious yet nervous look, she needed know how the raccoon felt about having a normal life. "Sly" she paused "Do you ever thought about just quitting what you do and just live a normal life".

Sly thought about it for moment but replied "Truthfully yes, I've thought about it many times" he then sigh "sometimes I wonder what it will be like to just hang up the cane and just go out like a regular person".

"You do" she said surprise from her answer.

"Yes".

Carmelita was about to say something but was interrupted when she heard noises coming from the alleyway.

"There they are!" carmelita said out loud.

"Who" sly said confused.

"Just two criminals that are going to be locked up" carmelita said as she got her shock pistol ready.

"Need any assistance".

Carmelita smiled at cooper "I'll be fine, but promise me something".

"What is it".

"After I finished taking the trash out, can you meet me at my apartment, I want to continue our talk".

Sly grin at the vixen giving her a thumbs up "sure".

Carmelita smiled, happy by his answer "See you soon ringtail'. Not wanting to waste anymore time, carmelita quickly got down from the building and began to make her ways towards the two criminals, while sly stood for a moment.

"Ah those poor guys" sly said as he chuckled to himself "They won't know what hit them. Knowing that it will take about 40 minutes or so, sly began to head his way to carmelita house, knowing the vixen will be just fine. "I should probably take my time".

* * *

 **Okay before you go, I promise you the final chapter will be up in the two weeks or less. I promise you guys. Hope you all have a wonder day.**

 **Peace**


	4. Goodbye for good

**Okay so I know I kept promising I would finish my stories but unfortunately I can't and I won't. The reason why...well I just bored of the world of fandoms. I don't know why, I guess I just grown out of it. To be honest I forgot about my stories. But from time to time I kept getting messages on my email saying when will I finish my sly fanfic. The answer is never. Sorry to break it to y'all but like I said, I've moved on. Alright well that's all I have to say, this will be my last update ever on this website.**

 **I hope everyone has a wonderful life and I hope y'all can forgive me. Peace out for good everyone. Thank you for staying by my side from the beginning to the end.**

 **StarFoxFan123**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay about eight months ago I said I was done making stories for good. But for a few weeks now I've been getting an itch to create or remake some stories again. So that's what I plan on doing. And first thing I'm going to do, is redo (A gift for my inspector) yay.**

 **(MESSAGE TO THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOW THIS STORY THAT MIGHT STILL BE ALIVE :)**

 **(If you read this update I'm sorry for leaving this story unfinished. Now for the new (Gift for my inspector) I can't say when i'll post it, since I haven't worked on it yet….uuhhh all I can say is i'll have the first chapter done before the end of august)**

 **Alright that's all I got to say for now everyone Peace :0**


End file.
